


We are bonding

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Giving Birth, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Prompts: A/B/O AU + Bonding Moment + AccomplishmentWork for the Voltron Bingo on tumblr





	We are bonding

* * *

Keith wanted to punch something, or someone. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to just be held by his mate and forget the pain he was going through.

Lance was there, holding him together while he was in so much pain he couldn’t even imagine it was possible. The human body wasn’t supposed to tolerate so much pain, was it? Yet, here he was, feeling like his internal organs were having a savage party against his consent. Lance kept repeating he was there and that he got him. It didn’t exactly ease the pain, but he felt better having his mate so close to him.

“You can do it, Keith. I know you can.”

“I’m trying…”

He was lying on his side, his mate holding his hand and hugging him softly from behind, stroking the round stomach responsible for his pain. Or rather, the little life inside it. Why did he let Lance get him pregnant in the first place? Oh yeah, he wanted this baby just as much as his lover, that’s right! He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“D-do you have any news fr-from the others?”

“Not so far. They know we’re here, they’ll find us.”

What a stupid situation. They restricted Keith’s paladin duties during all nine months of the pregnancy, and the one day they decide that it’s ok, it’s just a party with some friendly aliens, shit goes down to the point they are lost in some part of the planet, with Keith breaking his water and barely any hygiene for the delivery to be acceptable. Lance had taken the bet of using the clear water on a little pound close to their location to clean his mate so he would be at least a little more comfortable during the labor.

And they were just waiting now. Lance hoped the others were ok and could get their distress signals. Keith whimpered and tightened the hold on his hand.

“Breathe and let it go.” he instructed. “Just like you did during the pre-natal classes.”

“I-I know…”

Lance waited until the contraction stopped to get up and get a look outside the small cave they were in. No sign of any rescue, and it was only getting more weight down his stomach. Keith’s body, like any omega, was designed for this, to deliver a new life into this world. But he knew of the probabilities of complications, and they were not in a medical environment. Here, they didn’t have any equipment, very limited hygiene and absolutely no medical help right now. The huge rock in his stomach was growing heavier for each moment they were alone here. He was deadly scared for Keith and their baby.

“Laaaaance!” called his lover.

He came back immediately, kneeling down and taking his hand.

“I’m here. Don’t worry…”

“I’m… Lance, I’m feeling…”

“What? Are you dizzy? Don’t tell me you’re about to fall unconscious…”

“No! I… I feel the head down there…”

“.... what?”

The rock dropped into his lower stomach and he almost felt dizzy.

“N-no… it’s too soon…”

“Lance, I’m feeling... our baby’s head getting between my legs… right now.” he said between his teeth, taking breaths.

Lance got up and made a few panicked steps around the cave.

“Oh no… no no no no! It’s too early… You… You can’t deliver here! You need to wait for...”

The omega growled at him, shutting him up. He looked very pissed and sat up to glare at his mate.

“Lance! I am having this baby. Right now. I CAN’T wait for the others. All my instincts are screaming to push. And I’m gonna do JUST. THAT!”

He leaned back and opened his legs.

“Either you help me, or you go get your fucking rescue party while I’m here, having our baby alone.”

“Like HECK I’m leaving you now!” he said while throwing his arms in the air.

“Then get between my legs and help our baby come out safely.”

Keith’s tone dropped from pissed and angry, to determined and sweet. Lance knelt between the open pale legs. The birthing hole of his mate was dilated, red all around, and he could actually see the top of the head when he bent down a little.

“Holy crow… this is happening.”

“You better not faint on me!”

“Never!” he assured.

He took one hand of his mate and encouraged him to push. Keith waited for a contraction and did exactly that, until he was out of strength or breath. Lance saw the top of the head coming down. They had been wearing formal clothes during that party, so he took the jacket he had been wearing and put it under Keith’s hips. Keith’s own jacket was supporting his head, or the little it did.

“Is… Is it going well down there?”

“It is. The head is approaching. Keith, I still can’t believe we’re doing this… all alone…”

“Yeah… I hate it you know.”

“No joke!” he laughed nervously. “I’d rather we were doing this in a hospital or at the very least on a bed…”

“S-same.”

Keith warned him he needed to push again and Lance looked down. The baby was coming down quickly and he was certain it wouldn’t be long before they were three in this mess. Keith breathed again.

“You’re doing so great! I think it’s just a matter of minutes now…”

“Better be… it hurts so much now…”

The alpha was surprised to see tears in the corner of his lover’s eyes. He took his hand again and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

“Then let’s make it quick. Next contraction, push harder than ever!”

“I wiiiiiiiiill.”

He understood his mate was already pushing. Keith was almost screaming between his teeth. Lance’s whole body was slowly shaking from the stress and adrenaline. Keith pushed once more after and the head finally exited. Lance brought his hands under the head and, out of nowhere, the baby just dropped into his waiting hands. Keith gasped in relief. The alpha took his bayard to cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby into his jacket.

“It’s a girl.” he announced as she started to cry.

Keith sobbed and looked back at him. He was exhausted and feeling too much things all at once. But he was sure of one thing…

“Give me my baby, please…”

The apha complied immediately, delicately putting the little newborn on his chest. Keith cradled her, his body trembling a little.

“Are you ok?” asked Lance.

“I’m… I think I’m ok… she’s so pretty…”

She had some blood on her head and some white stuff on her back, but otherwise, she was looking good. Pink skin, dark hair and a purple mark on each cheek and ear. Keith let go a choked sob.

“I love her so much already…”

His voice was broken, something Lance didn’t see very often. Last time was during the heat they conceived their baby. He never saw Keith be so vulnerable. The omega was crying while cradling their baby. Lance remembered his brother saying his mate had cried too after the delivery, because it’s such a joy to meet your baby, you just can’t help but cry in joy.

“I-I’m… s-sorry…” apologized Keith.

“Nah, don’t be. I’m glad to see you are so happy you need to show it with a few tears.”

The alpha lied down next to them and draped his arm around them. For both warmth and protection, while a purring sound escaped his chest. Keith smiled up at him, then looked down at their little girl.

“Welcome, sweety. We’re so happy to have you with us.”

“Do we still agree on the name?”

“Yeah, I still agree for Ellie.”

“Then, happy birthday, Ellie.” Lance said with a little kiss on her tiny ear.

He nuzzled Keith’s nose and stayed glued to his mate for long minutes. Until they heard a sound slowly growing louder outside. Lance got up quickly, bayard in hand, and looked at the sky. He transformed his bayard into a pistolet and shot at the sky, the bullet exploding in mid-air and sparks coloring the sky above his head. With a smile, he saw the Green Lion coming down to him. Once its paws were on the dirt, the mouth opened and revealed Pidge. Lance shook his head.

“Oh Pidge, your outfit…”

He remembered how she had been so happy of her formal gown, and now, the jacket and shirt missed an arm, with a bandage wrapped around it, the skirt part was shorter and had holes almost everywhere and the hairband she had been wearing was missing altogether.

“I’m good, don’t worry! Allura’s dress is RUINED in comparison.”

“Is everyone ok?”

“We have a few bruises and Allura dislodged her shoulder at some point, but we are ok otherwise. What about you and Keith?”

She looked to the cave and Lance smiled.

“We had some complication actually.”

“Oh no… we better get to a doctor then.”

Lance laughed a little, making the young woman frown. He told her to follow him and she went widemouth when she saw Keith, lying on the ground, bottom naked, with a baby in his arms.

“Noooo waaaay…”

She was astounded. Keith smiled at her.

“Yeah way. Meet Ellie. Ellie, this is Pidge.”

The alpha girl was smiling as well and blushing.

“Oh my god, guys… congratulations.” she said, sounding moved.

“Thank you.”

“Pidge, I’d like your help to get Keith into your Lion. My family need to see a doctor now.”

“Yeah, don’t worry!”

Pidge barely helped in the end, since Lance took both Keith and Ellie in his arms, after getting Keith’s pants back on him. She just grabbed the jacket and Keith’s bayard still on the floor and went to her seat.

Back at the city, everyone was so relieved to see their friends coming back, and very surprised to see they came back with an extra person. Keith and Ellie were examined quickly and nothing was wrong with them. Keith was enjoying a real bed after a nice shower, Lance cradling their daughter in his arms next to him.

“Can you believe we made this little perfection together?” he asked rhetorically.

“I pushed her out of my body. I can totally believe it.”

Keith stroked her rosy cheek softly. It felt like he was caressing a rose’s petal. She yawned and seemed to get comfy again against her papa’s torso.

“This is the best bonding moment we could have ever shared.” said Keith affectionately.

“Yes. That time you help me up after Sendak’s attack is so weak compared to this… We created a new life!” he whispered to not disturb her.

“If you get me pregnant again, you better make sure I deliver in a bed next time.”

Lance smiled fondly at him.

“It’s a promise then.”

He bent down and kissed his lips softly. He would do anything for the love of his life.


End file.
